


Microeconomics

by DearCat



Series: Shinichi 2019 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: “Listen”, Ichigo is saying, “we're the only two people on this class who actually know what the fuck is going on. Want to team up for this project and ruin everybody's lives?”Hirako’s smile widens somehow and then: “Sure”. The blonde answers with a shrug.





	Microeconomics

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Credit to Daily AU Prompts for the inspiration!  
> Link: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/

Microeconomy class is not as hard as Ichigo expected, really. The professor is strict and demanding but the lectures are great and overall Ichigo is very happy about it. The only problem, it seems, is Ichigo's classmates. Really, he has thought that his orange hair and near-permanent scowl would save him from social interaction but it seems they're desperate enough to risk it now. He's been asked for his notes, for extra classes, even outright offered money to hand over assignments and Ichigo is just done with it.  
  
So after one lecture, when the professor finally announces the topics for the projects, Ichigo somehow manages to escape the horde of idiots waiting to accost him and makes a beeline for Hirako. Maybe the guy knows what Ichigo is up to because there's mischief in the blonde’s customary smile.  
  
“Listen”, Ichigo is saying, “we're the only two people on this class who actually know what the fuck is going on. Want to team up for this project and ruin everybody's lives?”  
  
There are angry mutters around them but Ichigo gives zero shits at this point. All he wants is to be left alone and there's something on the other man's eyes that tell him he's going to get his way. Hirako’s smile widens somehow and then: “Sure,” the blonde answers with a shrug.  
  
They end up in Hirako’s apartment to plan out the project, make sure they're both on the same page. Somehow Ichigo ends up falling asleep with his head cushioned between his arms, using up half of the desk. Hirako doesn't wake him up. It's the beginning of a new routine.  
  
It turns out that Hirako is a sarcastic little shit. Funny and smart and so very sexy when he lets his hair fall down. Ichigo either wants to kick the shit out of him or kiss him breathless, maybe both. He's not picky. The feeling doesn't lessen once he discovers that all his missing hoodies have somehow found their way to Hirako’s closet.  
  
Ichigo turns to the blonde in question and asks: “are those my hoodies?” It's a rhetorical question. They are. Ichigo can see them.  
  
Hirako only shrugs at him and answers: “Not anymore,” before turning and walking away.  
  
That little shit. Ichigo still watches his ass as the blonde goes. Wait a minute. “Are those my sweatpants?!?”  
  
The “not anymore!” that follows is almost expected.


End file.
